


Chaotic World

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost under the control of the Embody system, Tatsuya finds himself facing another version of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaotic World

Rest before tomorrow's battle. It had been a simple order, and Kawaguchi obeyed without a question. His head hurt, but it was irrelevant as he removed his coat then the PPSE uniform and went to bed. There was someone in his room, but he didn't care nor paid attention, and the person left after a moment. He heard someone mention that they needed to keep an eye on him so he didn't try to remove the glasses, but he made no attempt to do so. Rest; that was the only thing that mattered right now.

Only later when lost in a dream, Tatsuya realized something was wrong. Something had been wrong ever since earlier today - from what point of today, he couldn't actually recall. Amazing Exia was finished, he remembered that much, but what came after that was lost in a haze. Weapons test? The Exia's performance had been perfect, he was sure of that. Tomorrow's battle would end in a perfect victory, and nothing mattered but the victory.

There it was, one of those things that was wrong, Tatsuya thought. He didn't like losing and wasn't planning on losing, but he certainly didn't pursue victory like it was the only thing that mattered. He clutched his head and pushed the thought away. Was this a dream? Everything was hazy and it was hard to see anything, and that never-ending numb headache persisted. It felt like he was split in two, and as he stood there - stood, he wasn't actually sure if he was standing or where he was standing - he realized he was staring at himself. Himself, looking back at him with a frightened expression. A blink of an eye later and he was that other him, the one scared of the sight in front of him, and for a reason. Meijin Kawaguchi the Third it might've been, but this wasn't what he was used to seeing in the mirror when checking his clothes before heading off for his duties for the day. The red scarf, the ominous aura - this reminded him more of the Second Meijin than anyone.

"There's no place for weakness in battle," his own voice said, somehow distant. The tone was that of the Meijin's, and while he had gotten used to putting up the role of perfect victorious Meijin Kawaguchi, this felt wrong. "You have no place in battle," the voice continued. "You chose to reject the path of victory, and therefore you're an obstacle. Vanish from my sight."

That dark, ominous Kawaguchi stared at him through the red, glowing glasses, and Tatsuya took a step back then shook his head. Vanish? How was he supposed to do that, when he had no idea where he was or what was going on. He fell backwards, staring back at Kawaguchi - and a blink of an eye later he was the one standing there again, staring at Tatsuya Yuuki who appeared upset. Those feelings, rejecting the Meijin's true purpose, those needed to be gone. Only victory mattered.

"That's not it," Tatsuya shook his head, trying to make sense of what - who - he was, and he raised his face to look at the ominous Kawaguchi. "You can't tell me to vanish, and you can't tell me these feelings need to be gone." He gritted his teeth, studying the frightening sight in front of him. Everything was still wrong about this evil Kawaguchi, but he wasn't stupid. Whatever had was that had happened to him; he knew it was related to those events before the weapons test, events he couldn't recall right now. Either way, this wasn't the Second Meijin Kawaguchi. This was the third, and the third was... "My feelings are mine," he continued, staring back at Kawaguchi, determined. "Those same feelings are yours as well. _You are me,_ Meijin Kawaguchi the Third."

Meijin Kawaguchi the Third laughed. "To think," he said, glaring at the weak part of himself with a dark look. "Who would've imagined it this way? You were always too smart, Tatsuya. Too quick to catch on. To think that I'm the one who has to reject you, and not the other way around. Have it your way..." He stepped closer, and in that split second where Tatsuya felt like he was the one on the ground and not Kawaguchi, looking at himself, he found himself wanting to get away from this darkness that had overtaken him. A second later, he was Kawaguchi, kneeling over his weak side and grabbing him by the shirt collar. "Do I need to teach you to embrace your true feelings?"

"We're one, but these are not my true feelings," Tatsuya, managing to focus again, pointed out. "I chose not to follow his footsteps, to not walk the path of destroying everything in my way to reach victory. I reject that..." He couldn't continue; at that point he had to raise his hands to his head again, as the pain was suddenly so overwhelming that he heard himself screaming as he collapsed to the ground.

He wasn't the only one affected by the pain, it seemed - they both were, him and his dark counterpart. Meijin Kawaguchi the Third, kneeling over him, was clenching his teeth and appeared to be in pain as well. "Fool. There is nothing to do but follow that path. The circumstances led us here, and it's too late for us to fight it. This pain... It's your rejection of the truth that does this to us... To me," he corrected himself. "I'll... Make you submit."

At the point where Kawaguchi leaned down and covered Tatsuya's lips with his own, moving in for a deep, near violent kiss, Tatsuya wondered how the hell did this count as making him submit. "Yes, that's it," Kawaguchi said with a calm, malicious tone of voice. "Let's become one."

"Ridiculous," Tatsuya muttered, attempting to push Kawaguchi - or was it, himself - off of him. "We're already one, how could you..." The Meijin side ignored him and silenced him with another forceful kiss. If this was a dream, it felt awfully realistic; at the same time, Tatsuya realized it felt odd, and somehow off, like his body couldn't decide which one of them he was. Maybe he really was them both, after all? He smiled at the thought, giving up on the resistance. That was it, wasn't it? If so, why would he resist. His delusional counterpart would soon learn the truth.

"I'll... Take your body." With that, Kawaguchi ripped Tatsuya's shirt open then moved on to the rest of his clothes, pulling his pants away with little effort now that Tatsuya had chosen to allow him to do as he pleased. The Kawaguchi side of him wasted no time with preparations and just got his coat and the front of his pants open and enough out of the way to proceed with it, forcing himself between Tatsuya's legs.

Considering the lack of preparations, Tatsuya wasn't sure what to expect. He acknowledged the fact that his body actually ached a little - maybe he had already had sex today? He couldn't remember, and Meijin Kawaguchi the Third gave him no time to think as he pressed on, forcing himself inside of him... Himself? Tatsuya almost laughed at that. It didn't hurt, in the end - rather, it didn't feel that much different from what he did with Allan. Actually, it felt more or less similar, and he calculated that it was because his body didn't actually know any better. Perhaps he couldn't feel pain simply because his body didn't know how to feel pain from this - or perhaps his dark counterpart, being him, was unable to inflict pain, lacking the knowledge and experience of ever hurting anyone.

"Gah, this..." Whichever were his feelings, he didn't struggle; there was no point in struggling. Perhaps by putting up a fight, he could've gotten his Kawaguchi side to stop - but that pain that tormented them both would've strengthened, he knew.

It turned out Meijin Kawaguchi the Third wasn't particularly happy with this realization. He caught Tatsuya by the throat and looked angry. "How come... You..." He pressed into him, near violently, but Tatsuya just gasped for air and allowed it, finding himself enjoying the roughness and the impulsiveness of the act. Of course; they were one, and this is how Tatsuya Yuuki - no, Meijin Kawaguchi the Third - both of them wanted it.

"You still don't get it, Meijin..." Tatsuya muttered. Breathing was hard, but he raised his right hand to grab a hold of Kawaguchi's hand on his throat. His left hand, he raised to his hair, to brush it back. "You..." He mumbled with a grin. "No, _we_... This is what we want. How we want it. In this dream - this space, wherever we are, you're just doing what I'd want to, without holding back - and I'm doing what you'd want. That's how we are, _Meijin Kawaguchi_."

"Shup up!" Kawaguchi hissed, glaring at that weaker, although by now, rather wild-looking part of himself. "You're... Not me... Not..." He raised his hand to hit Tatsuya but instead found himself grabbing a hold of his wrist to push it down. Those emerald eyes, angry and full of fire behind the red glasses stared into a pair of equally bright green eyes as Kawaguchi continued the thrusts, violent and near uncontrollable.

Tatsuya Yuuki stared into those eyes obscured by the glasses and took it all. He felt his body burning up; his body, or was it his other self that needed it so badly, it didn't matter anymore. His body certainly responded to being taken, but he was quite aroused - they both were, him and that other side of him. That same fire burned through them, and whatever Meijin Kawaguchi the Third tried to claim, they already were one.

Deep thrusts; rough, needy, with no sign of that perfect control Meijin Kawaguchi should've had. It made him so angry, but at the same time, this was what it should have been. This power... "And you see now?" Tatsuya Yuuki's voice, somewhat exhausted, said. "This is what we're really after. Not victory, but the feeling of the battle itself...!"

Meijin Kawaguchi the Third wanted to deny that, but he couldn't - Tatsuya Yuuki would've wanted to say more, but he found himself unable to talk. The burning feeling got too intense, and he lost himself in it. His body couldn't take any more; the strength of the orgasm made him blank out, and he found himself lying in his bed, panting heavily. So it had been a dream, after all?

He got up from his bed and staggered to the bathroom to clean himself, feeling oddly dizzy. The numb headache, again? He finished his cleaning and leaned against the wall, taking a side glance to the mirror.

...Red sunglasses?

At that very moment the door opened. Someone whose voice he somewhat recognized cursed the guards, saying something about telling them already to not let him have sex, since it broke the Embody control.

His head hurt, and that was the last thing Tatsuya remembered before the morning came.

Awake? Was he awake or was he still sleeping, or was it morning in the first place? He didn't know, but he got up slowly. Preparations before the battle, yes. Those seeing to him had brought food and a change of clothes. He found himself standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom after a while, staring at the reflected image. Meijin Kawaguchi the Third it surely was, although the red glasses he wore gleamed ominously, and the dark red scarf only added to the scary look.

He waited until it was time; then he went, to the final battle. Victory was the only thing that mattered, Meijin Kawaguchi the Third thought as he walked into to the arena. He would win.

From that other corner of his mind, Tatsuya Yuuki watched himself, unable to do a thing. If it had been just himself, he could've won, he regretfully thought - but how was he supposed to stop this Meijin Kawaguchi that wasn't just him, but instead being controlled by someone?

There had to be a way to stop this, but right now he could only wait and see if it was possible to break the spell.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Tatsuya would do just fine in a Persona game, I guess! EdgeMaster Kawaguchi, not so much.
> 
> Pretty much a direct sequel of [Invisible Terror](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3279839), as the events from there are referenced a few times in this.
> 
> HAPPY B-DAY AILE! I once said I had this kinda thing in the works didn't I? Might just as well use your b-day an as excuse to finish it!


End file.
